It's a Jolly Holiday with Rukia
by Lily Camille Blake
Summary: Ichigo treats Rukia to a trip away for her Birthday - how nice! Shame she decided to pick somewhere that sounded "fun." Written for the BA IchiRuki FC challenge. Happy Birthday Rukia! Feel the shippy vibes.


A/N: Written for the Bleach Asylum IchiRuki FC contest for Rukia's birthday (shame that was like 4 months ago... looks like I missed the deadline! _) The theme was what would happen if Ichigo and Rukia came to your country. So I thought, what's the most famous place in England? And this is what I came up with… Yeah it's pretty silly, please don't take this too seriously!

---

A picturesque scene of the English moors spread out before them, it was beautiful, a watercolour landscape of roses, dandelions, daisies and wildflowers fragranced the air like a thousand perfumes. The heather winding across their personal canvas laying a lilac carpet that stretched to the horizon. The fresh damp air convulsed and twisted forcing grass soaked wind to whip through our heroines hair and pull at her cream dress. It was a scene taken straight from Wuthering Heights. Too bad Cathy and Heathcliff were screaming at each other.

"A relaxing vacation she said, where could be more relaxing than England?!" The teenage soul reaper fumed, mocking his companion's voice. Ichigo was mad.

"I told you, you could choose anywhere in the world Rukia and I would take you there! It was your one hundredth and whatever birthday present! What the hell were you thinking?!"

"I was thinking" She sniped, the venom in her voice nearing a boil. "I was thinking that it would be fun! The Seireitei Communication Holiday Guide gave it 5 Hell Butterflies!" There was no way she was getting the blame for their flop of a vacation.

Ichigo had no idea what the Seireitei Communication Holiday Guide was or whether a rating of 5 Hell Butterflies was good, and, to be frank, he didn't care. He was more concerned with the fact that his trousers still appeared to be on fire.

"Rukia!" he exclaimed beating furiously at his smoking behind "For Christ sake!"

"Oh well why don't you tell me, oh generous boyfriend, what would you look for in a holiday destination?! Cause I thought 'fun' was a pretty good aim!"

"I thought we could get away for a few days, somewhere with an exotic backdrop, where it was just us and we could just be y'know alone for a change!"

Rukia hadn't got that.

"Oh."

"But that isn't what you wanted is it princess?" He mocked struggling to remove some sort of pulsating slime from atop his shoes. His best shoes. Ichigo's snarling mouth released a low growl.

In his heart of hearts he knew Rukia hadn't planned this vacation to blow up in their faces. Even thought it did, quite literally. Honestly he understood why she had picked the destination originally. Historical landmark, grand dining room, beautiful views, friendly and eccentric local residents, aviary on site, supernatural guests warmly accepted. What could be better? How was she supposed to know the residents were having issues, how was she to know they had booked her birthday getaway right in the middle of their war. He stole a glance at his lover, Hell… She certainly didn't choose to get herself all beat up and covered in god knows what. As he looked at her pathetic- and gooey - little face he felt his anger ebb away. It always disturbed Ichigo to see Rukia looking downhearted especially when his yelling was partially the cause.

"Hey…" he said softening his tone as he picked himself up from his makeshift seat among the heather. He moved as smoothly as his charred and gooey clothes would allow him towards his raven hair shinigami love. He placed himself infront of her tiny form and laid a hand on her shoulder while with the other he attempted to brush away some of the cinders from her hair. He felt her subtlety relax into his touch, and saw her eyes soften at his unspoken apology.

"Those English Shinigami sure are different huh?" laughed Ichigo, attempting to make light of the hell they had just escaped.

"They weren't Shinigami they were Wi-"

Before she could finish he was kissing her, fully and passionately _don't say it Rukia, it's just too unbelievable._

"So?" she ventured "am I forgiven then?"

"I suppose you could say that"

"You know this field isn't too bad anyway. Maybe we should have just come here from the start"

They laughed and a minute of calm descended on the young couple, all memories of their bickering and the chaos they just encountered left in the past. Until…

"You know that Voldemort guy sure did remind me of Aizen though, lets hope the guys from Hueco Mundo don't plan a getaway to Hogwarts soon, we don't need them getting any ideas."

"Shut up." said Rukia, and with a forceful kiss followed by an unforgettable afternoon spent among the English wildflowers, all thoughts of Aizen, Voldemort and bratty British Wizards fell right out of Ichigo's orange head.


End file.
